Sakura Blossoms
by Lies are My Truth
Summary: AU: Kagome is given to a Teahouse to repay a debt. She is trained in the art of pleasuring men. But what happens when she falls in love with one... R
1. Chapter 1

Sakura Blossoms fell softly, fluttering down like pink snowflakes. A cool fall wind blew bringing a reminder that winter was coming. A young girl with long midnight black hair flowing down her back, soft saffron blue eyes, and fair pale skin. Sat beneath the tree's branches leaning comfortably against its trunk. She sighed as she watched the petals dance on their way to the ground.

"Kagome," A crude woman's voice yelled, "Where are you? You ungrateful brat."

The young girl, Kagome, stood frightened. She did not come to the voice nor did she run away. The woman's face looked as though it would always be in a scowl. Her beautiful brown eyes and long straight black hair were not enough to counter act the bitterness etched into her face.

"There you are."

The woman grabbed Kagome's arm in a painful grip and pulled her out from the safety of the Sakura tree. "Wait till the Mistress here's about this."

Kagome kept her eyes downcasted, as she was dragged along. The pair approached a grand looking building, about three stories high with a paved stone trail leading to the front door. Kagome glanced at the dark cherry wood doors as they entered the house.

The main staircase was directly in front of them when they entered. The woman dragged Kagome up the stairs two flights, and then pulled her along to the last door at the edge of the main hallway. She then knocked three times on the door smiling deviously at the younger girl.

A soft but stern voice answered saying, "Enter."

The woman pushed Kagome down to the floor at the feet of an old woman. Whose eyes looked wise but kind. Her face was lined with old age. But, she stood straight and with pride.

"Kikyou, it looks as if you have found young Kagome." The old woman said smiling down at Kagome.

Kikyou scowled, "You will not be soft on her today, Kaede. She was not doing her chores like you instructed her to do. Now punish her."

Kaede waved Kikyou off and turned her attention down to Kagome, "Kagome, child, did you finish your chores before ye went outside?"

Kagome meekly nodded, "Yes Kaede-sama."

"I see, Kagome go sit on my bed and I will deal with Kikyou okay." Kagome once again nodded and listened to Kaede's request.

Kaede's face turned stern, "Kikyou you seem to be forgetting your place. I am the mistress of this house, and unless you plan on leaving soon. You obey my rules, you are not allowed to touch Kagome in any way from this day forward. Until you earn the right to be near her."

"But…" Kikyou was cut off by Kaede's glare.

"No, buts about it. Go now to your room and you are not to have any supper tonight."

Kikyou just stood there for a couple seconds before complying, she bowed to Kaede and when the older woman's back was turned sent a hateful glare at Kagome. After she had left Kaede came and sat beside Kagome.

"Now Kagome, before you go out you need to tell me where you are going. Alright?"

"Yes Kaede-sama."

Kaede laughed, "Kagome you need not use the honorific. You may call me Auntie Kaede. Remember you are the heir to this Teahouse. It's your responsibility to make sure it lasts for future generations."

"But, why can't my sister Kikyou be the heir? And why does she hate me so much?"

"That is a long story Kagome," Kaede sighed seeing the eager look on her young heir's face, "When Kikyou was about the same age as you when you came here, she was chosen out of many girls to become my heir. She was beautiful, graceful, and kind."

Kagome closed her eyes picturing her sister smiling and hugging her tightly.

"Kikyou was brought here after my request to your mother." Kaede smiled fondly remembering Kikyou when she arrived, "Kikyou was raised as you have been Kagome, and when she was old enough she began to work."

"Kagome?"

"Yes, Auntie Kaede?"

"Do you know what our job is here? What you are being trained to do?"

Kagome shook her head wondering for the first time what it was.

Kaede took a deep breath, "We give men pleasure. We make them happy with dancing and other forms of relaxation for them." Kaede did not go into further detail about it.

"Oh like cook for them?"

"Kind of like cooking," Kaede smiled at the innocence Kagome possessed. That was something Kikyou never truly had, "Well Kikyou fell in love with one of these men."

"Is that bad?" Kagome asked.

Kaede nodded, "Yes, you see we are supposed to please them. Not love them." Kaede then continued, "He's name was Inuyasha, and she chose to leave her titles and give up everything to be with him."

Kagome was shocked. How could her sister do that all for one man?

"But why does she hate me?" Kagome asked meekly.

Kaede stood and walked so she was standing in front of a window, "Because, by falling in love with this man. She shamed your family, forcing your parents to give the Teahouse you. By doing this your parents had repaid their debt and ridded themselves of their shame."

Kagome was confused, "How did that make her hate me?"

Kaede sighed, "Inuyasha left Kikyou, for another more attractive woman. Kikyou came back and demanded to be renamed the heir. But, Kagome you were here and when I laid eyes on your face and saw your temperament I knew you were the one. So, I told your sister she was too late, that I had already chosen an heir."

Kaede rested her hand on Kagome's head, "She demanded to know who it was and I told her."

Kagome stared down at the floor, "She hates me because she's supposed to be the heir not me."

"Yes child, but she will eventually grow up. Do not worry I doubt anyone can hate you long." Kaede said trying to comfort the younger girl, "Well Kagome I do believe you have dance lessons. Hurry before your sensei gets mad." Kaede tried to hurry Kagome out the door.

"Kaede when will I be able to dance for men?"

Kaede smiled, "You are only 9, Kagome, when you are 15 that is when you shall begin. But, do wish to grow up so fast, enjoy your time while ye can."

Kagome then hurried off to dance lessons all this new information buzzing around in her head.

* * *

AN: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA... 

**REVIEW OR ELSE I WONT CONTINUE OF UPDATE... **


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome was weaving quickly through the crowded streets of Kyoto. In a hurry to get home, one of her instructors held her after class. She knew Kaede would be getting worried. And on top of that, Kagome shuddered; Kikyou might get home at the same time.

Kagome was so deep into her thoughts that she ran into a man. Scraping her elbow Kagome whimpered. The sting of the scratch hitting her, and man who was dressed in an elegant western suite was still standing. The impact having not affected him at all, he glanced down at the sniffling child. Bending down on one knee he put his finger under her chin and gently lifted her head to look at him.

"Are you alright child?" His voice was low calming.

Kagome stared into golden eyes; the man's face was so beautiful. His long silver hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. Kagome's eyes traveled down his mouth, as small smile was resting there.

"I'm fine." Kagome quickly averted her eyes, realizing she had been staring at a stranger.

The man let go of her face and gently grasped her upper arm, and with no effort lifted the small girl onto her feet. Kagome was too dazed to realize she was now following this stranger into a building.

"Sit."

Shaken from her daze, Kagome now saw that she was in a fancy room. It looked to be part of a mansion. Kagome winced if Kaede ever found about this. Sure the old woman was nice to her, but that didn't mean she wouldn't punish her from something so improper.

The man came back into the room with some cloth and a bottle of wine. He kneeled down to Kagome's level again, and took her arm once more. He gently dabbed the cloth with wine, and gently cleaned Kagome's scratch.

"Now than," he said while working, "What is your name?"

Kagome blushed, "Kagome. If it is alright may I know yours?"

The man chuckled, but wasn't able to answer.

"Lord Sesshoumaru." A short ugly man rushed into the room surprised to find the lord, wrapping a young girls wound.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Kagome said testing the name on her tongue amazed that a Lord cleaned her wound. Lord Sesshoumaru wrapped a white cloth around the scratch and stood.

"What is it Jaken?"

Kagome surprised at the change in The Lord's voice, it seemed to have grown cold distant.

"Milord, your engagement with Lord Naraku, you are going to be late. Why are you wasting your time with a peasant?"

Sesshoumaru stared down at Kagome, "Look at her Jaken, does she look like some peasant?"

Jaken glanced more closely at Kagome. Seeing her pale skin and vibrant saffron blue eyes, "No, milord. She does not look like an ordinary peasant."

"Kagome, where do you live?" The Lord's voice was gentle again.

"At the Sakura Teahouse."

Jaken gasped, "A geisha?"

The Lord nodded, and turned to Jaken, "Go and get Lady Michiko."

Jaken bowed and hurried out the door. Kagome was confused, who was Michiko. She thought absently that the name seemed familiar. Kagome was distracted from her thoughts by The Lord's voice.

"Kikyou, is she to be your older sister?" His voice is emotionless almost businesslike.

Kagome shook her head, "She hates me. She would never agree to be my older sister." She was confused at the grin that was now on The Lord's face. Was he happy somebody hated her?

The Lord talked no more, and Kagome just looked down at the wood floor. Amazed at how the wood seemed to be a cherry color. The wood in her home was a dull brown and had scratches in it.

"Lady Michiko, as you wish Lord Sesshoumaru." Jaken bowed at the door, and stepped out of the way.

Kagome gasped, the lady was so beautiful. Her dark black hair was up into a two elegant buns along with many hair ornaments. Her eyes were a deep brown that showed kindness and wisdom. Her face was coated in white make. Her lips were a striking red. But, what Kagome was amazed at most was her Kimono. Her Kimono was a dark blue with gold designs of roses and many other flowers. The obi was white with a vine on it.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, what is it you need me for?" The Lady's voice was soft.

"Lady Michiko I need you to take this girl to the Sakura Teahouse. It would seem she lives there."

Michiko nodded, her eyes expressed confusion.

The Lord seemed to have seen this and directed her into a back room. Where Kagome could not hear what was being discussed. She glanced around the room waiting. Starting to get bored, she saw hanging on the wall a picture of The Lord, and another man who look very much like him. Kagome was staring so intently at the picture she did not realize The Lord had reentered the room.

"That is my brother, Inuyasha." His voice broke her gaze.

Inuyasha… she thought. The man who ruined her sister.

Michiko put her hand on Kagome's shoulder, "I need to be taking you home, Kagome."

Kagome nodded and allowed the woman to lead her out. She bowed to The Lord, memorizing his face, as he gave her a short nod back.

Michiko led the way to Kagome's Teahouse, "So tell me," She began, "How old are you?"

"I am 9 years old." Kagome replied.

"I see in one year you will be needing an older sister. Will you not?"

Kagome nodded.

Michiko smiled softly, "Do you have anyone in mind?"

Kagome shook her head, "Auntie Kaede, hasn't told me of anyone."

"I see," Michiko's eyes twinkled.

Kagome saw her home, and smiled. She was relieved her day was over. She didn't believe it would ever end. They walked up the path to the Teahouse only to be stopped by Kikyou.

"Oh poor little Kagome," She sneered, "Did you get lost on your way home?"

Kagome's face burned.

"No, she did not Kikyou. In fact, she helped a very rich man out."

Kikyou scowled at Michiko, "What are you doing here?" She ignored Michiko's previous statement.

"I'm taking little Kagome. To Lady Kaede."

Without another word, Michiko led Kagome into the Teahouse. And right up to Kaede's room. She knocked on the door gently.

Kagome was worried, will Kaede be mad? She wondered absently.

"Enter."

* * *

AN: I'm evil I leave you with a cliffy... I DONT OWN INUYASHA... sorry for the sucky chapter... I apologize for the horrible grammer and spelling... for the entire chapter in general. THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED SORRY IF I MISSED YOU! 

Mimiru Chan

petrified rose

Kodocha08

Eternityoftears

sesshyholic

sheenachi

littleschoolgirl

Sessi-Chan

Half-demonChild17

Addanc-TSC

mitsuki-no-kimi

duranfan

Hoku-chan: I havent decided yet...

alyssa: I already read it... I like Geisha; A Life... better

Lost Forgotten Soul

sesshygirl1212: lol your review made me laugh... yes I believe it is Sess/Kag

_**ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU EVERYONE... MERRY CHRISTMAS...**_

**REVIEW OR I DONT UPDATE!**


	3. NAME!

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**Alrighty... what do you all think of... Miyuki... silent deep snow... either that or Mitsuko... child of light... sorry if someone mentioned those... if so i probably forgot... well please tell me which sounds better... or if you have a better name...**

**Thanks...**

**Luv,**

**Kyra **


	4. Chapter 4

"Enter."

Michiko walked in bowing before Kaede, "Lady Kaede would it be to much to bother a minute of your time?"

Kagome looked at Kaede and saw shock upon her face, "You may Lady Michiko. I must ask though may Kagome stay for this meeting?"

Michiko turned and smiled at Kagome who was still in the doorway, "But of course this meeting is all about her. Kagome, child, come in I promise you are in no trouble." Kagome stared at Michiko's beautiful face, and saw in her eyes shown only kindness.

Kagome nodded and walked into the room slidding the door shut behind her. She glanced at Kaede and saw that she did not seem mad at all. Just interested and a little bit confused. Kagome approached Kaede and she patted a cushion on her right for Kagome to sit upon.

Kaede smiled at Kagome's hesitance, "Remember that ceremony, child."

Kagome thought back, "Yes, the one where we drank from the same cup?"

Nodding Kaede explaind, "That ceremony made you my adopted daughter, Kagome. You will have to go through a simalar one with your older sister, and danna when you get one." Kagome nodded not understanding the term danna. If Kaede noticed she failed to give way any information.

"Now Lady Michiko, what is it you need to discuss about young Kagome here?" Kaede's voice took on a business like tone.

Michiko smiled, "Always the business type Lady Kaede. Even as a geisha." Michiko then got serious, "I wish to become Kagome's older sister when she becomes old enough."

Kagome was shocked, The beautiful Michiko wanted to become her older sister. Kaede seemed pleased witht this.

"I see, I was thinking of Kikyou for her older sister but..."

Michiko interupted her, "Kikyou is hardly sutiable to help and heir to this Teahouse out."

Kaede stared a Michiko, "I suppose you are right." She turned her gaze back to Kagome, "I doubt she would agree to become Kagome's older sister anyway."

"Very well, then Lady Kaede. Do I have your word that I may be Kagome's older sister?"

Smiling Kaede nodded, "Yes, you do. I believe you will help this Teahouse profit and are certainly qualified for the job." Kaede turned once more to Kagome. Who seemed to be sitting there shocked staring at the floor.

"Kagome." Kaede said softly as not to scare her out of her shock, "Would you like Michiko to be your older sister? I will allow you to decide but be warned if it is not Michiko it will probably be Kikyou."

Kagome looked up into Kaede's kind eyes and then looked at Michiko. Michiko was sitting there beautiful and wise. How on earth would she be able to survie with Kikyou, "I would be honored to be your younger sister, Lady Michiko." Kagome bowed to Michiko.

Michiko laughed, "That pleases me very much. After your lessons I wish you to come to my apartment. If that is alright with you Auntie."

Kagome turned and looked pleadingly at Kaede, "Please Aunti Kaede. I promise I'll do extra good in class and I'll still practice every night and..."

Kaede nodded and Kagome grinned.

"Very well, I shall be taking my leave I will see you tomarrow after your lessons. My maid will be waiting for you." Michiko stood gracfully and bowed to Kaede. She then smiled kindly at Kagome and took her leave.

Kaede turned to Kagome, "I am proud of you."

Kagome grinned beaming. She had pleased Kaede, and that was something that was hard to do. Kaede dismissed Kagome, and as Kagome stood she couldn't help but thank The Lord. For giving her this oppurtunity. She skipped gleefully out the door and headed down the hall to her room.

Kagome was so caught up in her happiness she didn't notice the foot sticking out. Stopping her.

Smack...

Kagome fell flat on the floor. She wimpered her ankle sore. She looked up to see Kikyou smiling evilly.

"Did wittle Kagome fall and get hurt?" She sneered, "Just because you have Michiko as your older sister doesn't mean anything."

Kikyou bent down to Kagome's level and pulled her hair, "I'll ruin you yet." Kikyou walk off her scowl firmly in place.

Kagome just stayed there sprawled on the floor, "Why Kikyou?" She whispered, still not understanding why her sister could hate her so much. Kagome stood and wipped her tears away. She walked to her room and sat down on her futon. Snuggling comfortingly under the covers.

Her final thought before drifting off to sleep was... Kikyou, this means war...

Kikyou though didn't not head to her room. She head straight for Kaede's room. She entered without knocking a glared at the older woman.

"How dare you allow my rival to come into this house!"

Kaede just stared levelly at the angered woman, "Kikyou, I do not wish to deal with you tonight. Please just go to bed."

Kikyou did not leave, "I will be Kagome's older sister, not that bitch."

"Kikyou," Kaede said sternly, "Do not speak ill of Michiko in my presence."

"Oh yes, I forgot," Kikyou sneered heading for the door, "Before she was Michiko she was Kagura, your daughter." Kikyou laughed slidding the door shut with a slam. Kaede just sighed tiredly. Yes she was my daughter, she thought, but she is no longer...

* * *

AN: BUWHAHAHA I love twists... o yes I decided on the name... thanks for the ideas... I love you all... there are too many to thank you all personally... maybe next chappie I will thank everyone who reviews this chapter... Oh yes ideas are welcome... I know exactly where I'm taking this story I just dont know how to get there... SWEATDROP... is that bad..? 

_**I DONT OWN INUYASHA! THANKS AGAIN EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!**_

**REVIEW OR I DON'T UPDATE!**

**P.S. sorry for the grammer and spelling mistakes I need a beta... anyone wanna volunteer? **


End file.
